Juste Avant Que
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OS,SONG FIC Par un soleil de décembre, un regret perpétuel. Juste avant que je…


**Juste avant que…**

•••

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages utilisés sont la création de JKR et les paroles de la chanson « Juste avant que je » est la propriété des Wriggles. Je ne me fais aucun argent là-dessus.

**N/a** : Au départ, ce OS était le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Artoung. Mais elle m'a tellement supplié, fait les chibi eyes, que je lui prépare une autre surprise. Héhé. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. C'est assez spécial.

•••

**Dédicaces** :

• Artoung, malgré tout, parce que c'est ta chanson XD

• Et à Sailor Ocean pour me l'avoir gentiment corrigé ! calin

•••

La lumière, tamisée par les légers rideaux en voile blanc, était douce. C'était un soleil d'hiver. Dehors les rues étaient blanchies par la neige qu'il était tombé la nuit même. Dans la chambre, la couette bleu ciel était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il faisait bon dans la pièce.

Deux corps nus se collaient l'un à l'autre. Peaux pâle et brune côte à côte. Une main glissa sur un torse. Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres. Des yeux qui papillonnent, palpitent, puis s'ouvrent, écarquillés. Une gorge qui laisse échapper un cri.

La main torture un bout de chair rosi. La langue voyage sur la peau fragile du cou. Deux sexes se dressent. L'envie naît, petit à petit. Le désir prend sa place. Les mains aussi. Une érection est comblée, l'autre se cajole contre des fesses tendues.

Les cris emplissent la pièce. Les draps se froissent, glissent. La chaleur monte. Un homme se met sur le ventre.

La couette est à terre, tombée dans un bruit étouffé. Une douce fragrance monte. Linge propre, odeur de corps, deux corps qui réclament. Réclament libération, plaisir, continuité d'un orgasme. L'homme gémit, les fesses se levant vers le plafond. Il n'ose pas réclamer. Il ne veut pas supplier.

L'autre devient provocant. Sa langue descend, caresse la colonne saillante, s'abandonnant sur les flancs, laissant une traînée brûlante derrière elle. Le muscle se glissa entre les deux fesses blanches et douces. Le blond se cambra un peu plus, sa voix se faisant un peu plus rauque.

Doucement, lentement, son intimité s'écarta sous l'assaut du brun. Sa langue humide se fraya un chemin dans la chair souple. Un cri se répercuta sur les murs, mourrant contre ses tympans, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Sa voix était tellement belle dans l'amour.

Le grognement de frustration qui suivit son écartement du corps de son amant le fit rire au contraire. Ses doigts se mirent en remplaçants, fouillant plus profond, plus lentement, s'acharnant contre le centre du plaisir, appuyant délibérément dessus.

Ses autres doigts se refermèrent sur la verge gorgée. Elle était chaude et humide. Douce et vibrante. Son majeur passa sur le gland, étalant le liquide qui en coulait.

Draco avait le nez dans les oreillers, essayant de cacher sa rougeur, son plaisir, sa honte. Il était rare qu'Harry prenne les rênes, du moins à ce point. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il aimait cela. Le Harry dominant, sensuel, pervers. Celui qui était en train de lui murmurer des cochonneries à l'oreille, léchant, aspirant son lobe.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi chaud un vingt-cinq décembre. Jamais il n'avait eu l'envie folle de s'enfoncer, totalement, profondément, sur le sexe tendu qui reposait sur sa cuisse. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Sa croupe était en l'air. Son derrière et son sexe entre les mains de son petit ami.

Et il avait envie. De hurler. De jouir. De Harry. De son sexe. De sa sueur. De sa voix. De ses mots susurrés.

De se faire prendre. Violemment, d'un coup. D'être à lui, totalement. De lui dire. De lui jouir.

Il voulait sa semence sur les draps. Il voulait les draps tachés. Il voulait l'amour. L'acte. Le sentiment. La plénitude. Un tout.

Le souffle de Harry le coupa. Il se trouvait sur sa verge. Il avait passé la tête sous ses cuisses. Il avait la tête entre ses cuisses. Il sentait son pénis trembler. Le souffle chaud l'englober. Puis une étroite humidité. Une succion sans fin.

Et il hurlait, étouffant ses invites dans les plumes. L'humidité disparut. Harry se retira de dessous de lui. Son sexe apparu contre ses fesses. Il disparut entre elles. Et ce fut merveilleux, unique.

Complet.

Et ils éjaculèrent, ensemble. Ils s'envolèrent.

•••

Une odeur forte de café emplit l'appartement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pas vraiment amour, pas tout à fait amitié. Relation étrange. Pourtant des regards qui parlent. Des réactions physiques trop fortes pour ne pas être ce qu'elles semblent. Mais pas de mots prononcés. Pas de demi phrases. Un silence insolent.

Un espoir peut être. Mais il n'y a jamais réfléchi. C'était juste une relation sexuelle épanouissante. Mais il a passé l'âge de la mauvaise foi. Il est toujours fier, il est juste devenu lucide.

Il sait qu'un pas doit être fait. Il sait qu'il va devoir le faire. Le premier pas.

L'autre mange, les yeux fixés sur le journal. Il est beau. Il est à lui, tout à lui.

C'est ridicule. C'est ainsi.

Il sourit.

**Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion **

**Finalement, notre situation **

**Me plaisait et sans jamais une discussion **

**Sans y avoir fait vraiment attention**

•••

Il fait gris. Un vrai temps d'hiver. Il fait froid. Même à la maison. Pourtant des sorts ont été lancés. Ils ont mis les pulls en laines.

Deux matins sont passés. Ils n'ont pas refait l'amour. Ils n'ont pas parlé.

Pas parlé d'eux. Du futur. De l'avenir. De leur avenir.

De l'amour.

Pourtant c'est là. C'est suspendu. C'est dans l'air. C'est sur les lèvres de Draco. Pourtant ça reste coincé dans sa gorge et ça n'en sortira jamais.

Parce que Harry a parlé et que tout s'est effondré.

Une large cassure au niveau de la poitrine.

Une plaie béante dont le sang n'est pas près d'être épongé.

Deux mots en sont la conséquence.

« C'est fini. »

Pourtant rien n'avait vraiment commencé.

Le ton est demeuré neutre. Les yeux ne lui renvoient rien. Pas même sa propre image. Pas un gramme d'amour.

Alors c'est comme ça que ça va s'achever. Cette histoire qui n'a pas de début a une fin. Une fin faite de douleur. Une fin mensonge.

Et lui qui ne peut plus bougé. Qui reste figé, un croissant dans une main. Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il ne va pas le retenir. Il ne va rien faire. Il va rester là et le regarder partir.

De sa vie. Laissant son cœur à jamais habité.

Quelque chose arrive enfin à son cerveau.

Une réponse.

« Ça n'avait pas commencé. »

Et le sang qui continue de couler.

**Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour **

**Et je voulais te le faire savoir **

**Te dire que j'étais prêt à construire, que je voulais y croire**

•••

Une douleur vivace au niveau de la poitrine. Elle ne s'en va pas. Elle reste là, le pompant comme une sangsue. Pourtant il n'a rien au cœur, les médicomages lui ont dit. Juste un chagrin d'amour.

Une douleur qui passe, généralement.

Mais la sienne est là, palpable, visible dans ses prunelles.

Harry est parti. Il n'a pas de nouvelles. Il n'a pas cherché à en avoir. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Et pourtant. Pourtant rien n'est terminé pour lui. L'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, le son de sa voix. Des sensations. Des souvenirs. Tout est là. En mémoire. Dans sa tête et son cœur.

Et il végète. Il reste immobile. Il ne vit plus. Il ne dort plus. Il ne rêve plus.

Il n'est plus lui. Tout juste une carapace.

C'est risible. Il est risible. Pathétique. Minable.

Et il reste là. Il est devenu statue. L'amour l'a transformé en pierre. Il n'a plus d'espoir.

**Est-ce qu'on existe encore quand on vient d'se faire tej' au p'tit dej ?****  
Est-ce que c'est ça la mort ?  
Quand on peut plus bouger le cul de son siège Est-ce qu'on respire encore quand on vient d'se faire tej' au p'tit dej ?  
Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?**

•••

Le cynisme a prit le pas sur la stupeur. La douleur n'a pas été remplacée. Elle devient plus supportable, le temps la rendant habituelle. Il la traîne avec lui, comme un boulet de condamné.

Il souffre encore. Un sourire en coin orne continuellement ses lèvres. Ses yeux ont gardé cette lueur de tristesse.

Le temps n'efface que les souvenir heureux. Cette journée-là est restée ancrée en lui.

La voix d'Harry s'efface. Son sourire. Son odeur.

Leur emménagement. Leur première fois. Leurs petits déjeunés. Ça part. Ça quitte sa mémoire. Ça se perd. Il aurait voulu les garder. Il aurait voulu les retenir.

Il aurait voulu les entretenir, comme il aurait voulu le garder, lui.

Mais il n'a pas de prise sur les minutes et les secondes.

Elles défilent devant lui.

Elles l'achèvent, petit à petit. Au fur à mesure.

Elles le consument et lui se laisse périr, à petit feu.

•••

La bougie se consume. Sa vie est rongée, comme la cire. Il est saoul. Il s'est bu trois bouteilles de Champagne. Du bon.

Mais il ne l'a pas senti. Il les a finies au goulot. Ses tempes vrillent.

Sa main, vissée sur le verre de la bouteille se lève. Il porte un toast.

Cela fait un an. Un an qu'il est seul. Un An qu'il est parti.

Et il s'enivre. Et il pleure. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, ruissellent dans son cou, détrempent sa chemise.

Ses yeux piquent. Son cœur continue de vomir son sang visqueux et noir. La plaie ne s'est toujours pas refermée.

Elle est béante, imbibée d'amour et d'alcool.

Elle est à vif.

Elle ne lui laisse aucun répit. La douleur le submerge et il régurgite tout ce qu'il a bu sur son tapis.

Tapis qui était dans leur chambre. Tapis sur lequel ils se sont donnés. Sur lequel ils ont reçu.

Tapis qui est à présent aussi encrassé que son cerveau.

Il a tout vomi. Il ne lui reste plus rien.

Il est à peine six heures.

Il est juste fou d'amour.

**Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion **

**Finalement, notre séparation **

**C'était y'a longtemps, c'était y a un an **

**C'était dans notre ancien appartement**

•••

Il fait beau. Un ciel limpide s'étend au dessus de lui. Un léger vent joue avec ses cheveux. Il les avait long.

Il était calme. Le visage détendu. Les yeux fixés devant lui.

On se retournait à son passage. Il était beau.

Il avait changé.

Pourtant il était toujours Draco Malfoy.

•••

Un souvenir l'emporta l'espace d'un moment. Harry et lui mangeant une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

Il sourit. C'était un souvenir agréable.

Il reprit sa route.

Il souriait toujours.

**C'était quand je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour **

**Et je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi**

•••

Ses doigts tapaient avec vigueur sur les touches de son clavier. Le bruit régulier que cela produisait lui plaisait.

C'était assez ridicule d'aimer cela. De se contenter de ça. Et pourtant.

Il était bien ainsi. Du moins il le pensait. Il l'espérait.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il ne se posait plus de question.

Alors il avait le droit d'aimer des choses aussi simples.

Et le droit de détester la vie.

**Est-ce qu'on existe encore un an après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?  
Si c'est plus l'même décor, est-ce qu'on a gardé le même siège ?  
Est-ce qu'on existe encore un an après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?  
Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?**

•••

Il a vieilli, il a mûri. Il est resté le même.

Avec cette même fissure. Mais elle ne saigne plus. Elle est juste cautérisée. Pas cicatrisée.

Jamais cicatrisée.

Mais elle ne lui fait plus mal.

Il s'est habitué à elle.

Elle est lui. Il n'est pas lui sans elle.

Les années sont passées. Ses cheveux ont blanchi.

Il a plus de soixante ans.

Ça n'a plus d'importance.

**Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion **

**Moins dépendant de mes émotions **

**Mec célibataire depuis quarante ans **

**A chaque anniversaire j'ai levé mon verre à quand **

**Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour**

•••

Il est dans le journal. Lui aussi a pris de l'âge. Ses cheveux sont presque gris. Il a des rides sous les yeux.

Pourtant il est beau. Beau aux yeux de Draco.

Il sourit.

Il a été heureux.

Il est heureux.

La cicatrice se referme légèrement.

Elle n'a plus de raison d'être.

Il va bien.

Elle n'a plus sa place.

Il est beau.

Elle va rendre l'âme.

**On s'est jamais revus depuis**

•••

Ils ont vécu. Chacun de son coté. Chacun à sa façon.

Ils ont souffert. Pour des raisons différentes. À des moments différents.

Mais ils sont encore là.

La vie n'est pas finie.

Elle continue son court.

Elle serpente, prenant d'improbables virages.

**Est-ce qu'on existe encore toute une vie après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?  
Est-ce que c'est ça la mort ?  
Quand on peut plus bouger le cul de son siège**

•••

Il a rêvé. Rêvé de finir sa vie avec lui.

Il l'a vu, dans son rêve.

Il l'a aimé, à chaque instant.

Il s'est réveillé, étourdi, perdu.

Il se demande, ce qu'il pourrait se passer, s'il le voit.

S'il le croise.

Juste une fois.

Il pleure.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

**Est-ce qu'on existe encore toute une vie après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?  
Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?  
Le café, le croissant, tu t'éveilles dans la chambre Le chat sur le divan sommeille au soleil de décembre Juste avant que je.  
Quand j'allais te dire que je t'aime.  
Je t'aimais mon amour, je t'aimais mon amour...**

•••

Il est là. Juste devant lui.

Les années passées sont présentes. Elles sont entre eux deux.

Pourtant les mêmes mots sont là.

Dans l'atmosphère.

Sur les lèvres de Draco.

Dans la gorge de Harry.

Transporté par le vent.

Embelli par le soleil.

**Je t'aime**

FIN


End file.
